


everything i wanted

by oneskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneskywalker/pseuds/oneskywalker
Summary: After Rey defeats Palpatine on Exegol, Lando and Chewie pick her and Ben up in the Falcon and take them back to the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Buzzing

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written an actual proper full length fic in like six years, but I've recently gotten into reylo and this is my way of dipping my toes back in the water. This is just a collection of fluffy drabbles/microfics that I wrote last month based off of prompts from @reylomicrofics on twitter. I figured I'd go ahead and post them here since I was too nervous to post most of them on twitter, and they're all currently wasting away in my notes on my laptop. They were written out of chronological order but, I'll try to post them here in order so that the story is linear.
> 
> All of these microfics are set in my dream au, post-TROS where Ben survived.

The energy around them is buzzing when they land on Ajan Kloss.

“Rey!” A pair of arms she instantly recognizes as Finn’s wrap around her and squeeze tight. “You did it!”

She hugs him back and pulls away smiling.

“No.” Rey glances at the man behind her and not for the first time or the last, Ben smiles back.

“We did, together.”


	2. Trip

Both of their grandparents were on the Royal House of Naboo, so naturally that’s where Ben takes her on their first much needed trip after Exegol.

Rey is in awe. She says she’s never seen anything as beautiful as the beach.

Ben can’t take his eyes off of her. He says he’s looking at something even more beautiful right now.


	3. Sail

Before Kef Bir, Rey had never even seen an ocean.

Now, Rey feels like if she could grow gills she’d live in the ocean.

During their short time on Naboo, Ben has taught her how to swim, and how to sail, and how to fish.

Rey wishes that they’d never have to leave.


	4. Good Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey decide to move to Tatooine.

“I’m getting good vibrations from this place!” Rey says once they’ve settled in to their new home.

“Good vibrations?” Ben asks amusedly. He can practically see her vibrating with excitement.

“Yeah you know, like good vibes.” She throws her hands on her hips. “Am I using that right? Poe says it all the time and I-“

Ben cuts her off with a soft kiss to her lips. He's feeding on her excitement and couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“Yeah, good vibes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know logically that Tatooine doesn't hold the best memories for the Skywalker's but, I just like the idea of them reclaiming this place and building a loving home here.


	5. Sweat

They’ve only been sparring for about 15 minutes, but the hot desert heat of Tatooine had them dripping in sweat after only 5.

Neither one of them have fully physically recovered from their time on Exegol yet, so they decide to end their training early and hit the fresher instead.

As they head inside, Rey with her new saberstaff in hand and Ben with his crossguard, Ben reflects on the fact that she’s the only person to have ever bested him in combat.

So naturally, he had to marry her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops!... I Brought Kylo's Saber Back
> 
> Rey: Wait a minute, isn't this?  
> Ben: Yeah, yes it is  
> Rey: But I thought you threw it into the ocean in the end?  
> Ben: Well baby, I went down and got it for you  
> Rey: Aww, you shouldn't have


	6. Equator

Settling down in a place so close to the planets equator was probably not a good idea. But it was Rey’s idea so she’ll never admit that.

It’s hot, and she knows hot, she’s from Jakku after all. Not only is it ridiculously hot year round, but its so bright all the time. The suns never seem to go down in the Jundland Wastes, but Ben doesn’t seem to mind much.

He spends a lot of time outside, be it tending to their garden, or meditating, or even just basking in the sun like a cat.

She’s happy to see him reclaiming a place that wasn’t kind to his lineage. Tatooine is all but deserted these days, but that’s ok.

That’s how they both like it anyway.


	7. Swell

Rey can feel him staring at her while she works on his modified TIE Whisper.

“What?” She asks setting her rusty old tools down, wiping sweat from her brow.

Ben shakes his head, but the adoration is written all over his face.

“Nothing I just think you’re… swell.” He’s bright red when he says it.

Rey can’t help but laugh. She knows what he means, but can’t say.

She walks up and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“I think you’re quite swell too.”


	8. Cone

They visit Batuu one day for parts and for a reason to get away from the heat and the sand.

Ben doesn’t interact with the locals much when they’re away from home, always afraid that they’ll recognize him, which is why Rey is so surprised when he sidles up to her with an ice cream cone in hand. She hadn't even noticed he was gone.

He offers it to her wordlessly and she takes it, the sweet treat being one of her favorites.She eyes the green milk in his other hand and thinks back to how her old Master enjoyed it straight from the udder.

Rey doesn’t dare bring it up to Ben but he and his uncle were more alike than either one of them would’ve cared to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh... I miss Luke, a lot.


	9. Storm

Ben’s waiting for Rey at the door when she arrives home.

“You’re late,” is all he says.

“You sound worried,” she smirks.

She did get home later than usual, but there was a sand storm out and she couldn’t very well ride her old speeder in those conditions. She did her best to get it to working condition, but it was barely operational as is.

“I was,” Ben admits. “Worried. About you.”

“I grew up on a sand planet, remember? A little dust won’t stop me from coming home to you.” She leans up on her toes and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“Good, now get in here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many soft kisses does it take to get the center of a tootsie pop?
> 
> The world may never know.


	10. Heat

Growing up in Jakku, Rey was no stranger to the heat.

But right now in this bed, this is the hottest Rey has ever been in her life.

“Ben,” Rey whispers into the dark. She tries to pull herself away from the giant man draped over her, his body burning hot like a furnace.

Ben mumbles something incoherent and pulls her closer. She resigns and cuddles closer to him.

If she’s going to die of heatstroke, at least she’ll be in Ben’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game! Count how many times I needlessly remind you that Rey is from Jakku!


	11. Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little dark, but like... very minimal.

The smell of smoke burns Rey’s lungs as she struggles to take in short breaths.

Her friends are dead, thanks to her. Their bodies lay lifeless on the ground in front of her. Ships crashed and singed with fire, dark plumes billowing in the sky above them.

All because Rey couldn’t bring herself to kill the one man who threatened to take that all away from her, and then did.

“Ben!” Rey screams, searching for him amongst the bodies all around her. “Ben!” She calls again.

“BEN!”

Rey wakes up with a gasp.

“You’re alright,” Ben is rubbing her back, arms engulfed around her in a tight hug. “I’m right here.”

It was all a bad dream. A nightmare. They’re safe. He’s right here.

“It happened again.” Rey murmurs.

“I know, I could feel it too.” Ben tells her.

Right. The dyad.

“Can you just…” Rey hesitates. “Hold me, for a bit.”

Ben nods and silently presses a kiss to her forehead. He’ll hold her for as long as she wants.


	12. Ambrosia

“What-“ Ben looks horrified at the bowl Rey sets in front of him. “What is this?”

“I call it ambrosia,” Rey preens. She slaps a a big dollop of the goop in a bowl for herself and settles in her seat across the table from Ben.

“What’s in it?” Ben pokes at it with his spoon, not daring to try the weird looking mixture, hopefully schooling his face in an even, non offending way.

If Rey is offended then she’s doing a great job of not showing it as she digs into her own bowl.

“It’s good try it!” She gestures to Ben’s still untouched food. When he doesn’t budge she huffs. “It’s literally just fruits from the garden and bantha yogurt, Ben.”

Ben eyes her warily as she continues to shovel copious amounts of the ambrosia into her mouth. After several minutes of contemplating he gives in and tries it, a small spoonful in his mouth.

“Hey, this isn’t half bad.” Ben nods and finishes his whole bowl before reaching for a refill.

Rey rolls her eyes but plops another scoop into his bowl and they continue their meal in content silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had ambrosia for the first time at Thanksgiving one year and this was my exact reaction lol


	13. Sand

Tatooine is a lot like Jakku in the sense that it’s hot, dry, and covered in sand.

But the way she never felt like she belonged on Jakku, like she was just biding her time. She doesn’t feel that here on Tatooine.

No, here on the Lars’ old moisture farm with Ben, and now with their unborn child as well, and with the force signature humming strong around them.

Rey finally feels like she’s ready to build a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Reylo babies!


	14. Fresh

Rey rises before the sun.

She has always been an early riser. Before, it was out of necessity and now its because the baby wants to.

Speaking of baby, a fresh wave of nausea hits Rey as she and Ben are making breakfast.

She knows she won’t make it to the toilet and empties the contents of her stomach into a nearby pot instead and groans as Ben rubs soothing circles into her back.

Ugh.

That was Rey’s favorite pot.


	15. Sunglasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep this as in-universe as possible so I changed sunglasses to "glareshades"

Rey watches as Ben drags a sack of old droid parts off their old speeder. It’s hot out like it always is on Tatooine. But the desert suns have nothing on Ben.

Ben has on a pair of shorts and nothing else.

Her glareshades are sitting low on her nose and Rey is practically frothing at the mouth watching him.

She likes to say its the pregnancy hormones that has her ready to jump on him at the most inopportune times.

But really its just that he’s built like a tree and Rey has _always_ been a big fan of nature.


	16. Watermelon

Rey’s pregnancy has been pretty smooth to say the least. She had a bit of morning sickness at first but that quickly settled and has been replaced with her weird cravings.

Her current obsession is fruit. She loves manta pears, meiloorun, and most of all watermelon.

Unfortunately for Ben they live on a sand planet and obtaining her favorite fruit is not an easy feat. But the look on her face as she bites into it with juice dripping down her chin and her smile wide, he knows the long trips into town are worth it.


	17. Juice

Rey has been exposed a lot of the finer things in life since joining the Resistance. Luxuries she couldn’t afford as a scavenger on Jakku.

The new sights, and the smells, and _oh_ the tastes.

But nothing tastes as sweet as Ben’s lips first thing in the morning.

He greets her with a cup of juice in hand and a kiss to the swell of her stomach as offerings.

Rey hates feeling useless, and while she’s proud that she’s come this far along in her pregnancy she’s about ready to lose her mind.

Ben dotes on her hand and foot like the amazing husband (and soon to be even better father) that he is. It’s just that she’s gotten very big and its hard for her to do much these days.

They’ll be meeting their child any day now, she thinks. But until then she figures being catered too isn’t that bad.


	18. Luminous

Rey doesn’t think she’s seen a smile as big or as luminous as Ben’s the day their daughter is born.

She is the spitting image of her father already. She has his jet black hair and his honey colored eyes.

If Rey hadn’t carried her for nine months she’d wonder if they were related at all.

They name her Hanna after the capital city of Chandrila where Ben was born and Rey insists she take his last name, even if he doesn’t claim it anymore.

This is the happiest moment of her life. The three of them, a little family to call her own. Something Rey has wanted for so long and has made for herself here on Tatooine.

She smiles watching Hanna coo in Ben’s arms and can’t stop the tears from springing to her eyes.

For the first time ever she feels like she is truly at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me naming all of my future children after Star Wars planets and cities.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now! Thanks for reading y'all if you liked it or want more in this verse send me a prompt!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @diverskywalker.
> 
> Comments/kudos always appreciated!


End file.
